marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mighty Avengers Vol 1 34
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * (Don Blake) Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * * , ** * ** *** * Darjeeling, * ** * Devonshire, * Items: * Vehicles: * Events: * | Synopsis1 = Dr. Donald Blake is attending to a high school student's broken foot. He then receives a magical call from Loki calling for help. He leaves his office, before turning into Thor and heading into a portal to the Isle of Silence. When Thor enters Loki's home, he finds the God of Mischief restrained by the Mighty Avengers. Two hours ago, in the Infinite Avengers Mansion, Jarvis uses the mansion's doors to buy supplies from all over the world to serve breakfast for the Avengers. At the time, it is discussed about Captain America returning, the Wasp helped remove a bomb off Luke Cage's heart and that Hera is planning something. However, Quicksilver interrupts, demanding that they should be more focused on locating his sister the Scarlet Witch. Hercules cuts in, insisting that they recruit new members, given that U.S. Agent has left them. Pym answers for the latter that any probable recruit is busy. Jarvis adds that for all the time that he had served the Avengers, from when their team had been at its fullest ranks to just three members, he assures them all that their current team is excellent. Quicksilver pushes all this aside, demanding once again as to where his sister is. Pym then confesses that the Scarlet Witch working with them isn't the real one, but Loki. An angry Quicksilver rapidly vibrates his body, lashing out that he stuck with them just to be reunited with Wanda. Pym assures him that they will find Loki and make him divulge Wanda's location. The Mighty Avengers arrive on the Isle of Silence, where they set up a device to contain Loki, while battling trolls. Once the trolls are defeated, Loki shows up, but finds that he cannot move. Pym answers for him that he had set up a device based on the counter-frequency used on the sword the God of Mischief gave to Osborn. Loki tries playing with their words, taunting how Stature fawned over Iron Lad. Pym uses a remote to electrically shock Loki to keep him in line. However, because Loki was drifting off topic, Quicksilver grabs the remote and demands to know where Wanda is. When Loki answers that he doesn't know, Quicksilver refused to believe him. Just then, Thor arrives, angry at how his allies are treating his step-brother. Loki tries blurting out that mortals are attempting to challenge gods. Hercules counters that the Trickster had been deceiving them for months. Thor then asks Pym what gives him the right to judge the gods. Pym answers that Eternity himself appointed him Scientist Supreme. Loki tries cutting to say that he was disguised as the universal entity to deceive him. Quicksilver refuses to believe the bluff and threatened to turn up the remote. However, Thor intervenes, refusing to let this go on. Quicksilver tries dodging the lightning bolts discharged from Mjolnir, only to be knocked on his back and held by the throat. Pym stops Thor from hurting Quicksilver and assures him that he had already deactivated the device containing Loki. Thor concedes, before admitting that he was responsible for the death of his ex-wife Janet van Dyne before she could destroy the Earth. He warns his friend that if should he ever dishonor her memory, he will answer to him. Loki, however, will be judged before Balder. Quicksilver insists that Loki may be lying, only for Pym to remind him that they are Avengers and above such things. Pym then reminds Loki that he could always construct a better device to trap him. He then spontaneously asked Loki to join his team, figuring that he deserves a second chance and would be helpful in discovering the science of magic. This shocked everyone in the room. As Thor leads Loki out, everyone on the Mighty Avengers realize that Pym has gone too far and decide to leave. Back in the Mansion, Jocasta is experiencing glitches, which Jarvis is concerned about. He promises that when Pym returns, he'll fix everything. But as he walks away, Jocasta, with the image of Ultron in her eyes, announces that her "father" is coming home. | Solicit = The Mighty Avengers are poised to join the Siege on Asgard, but first they have some pretty huge issues to resolve. THOR vs. the MIGHTY AVENGERS! LOKI revealed! Someone's off the team?! The most insane thing HANK PYM will ever do (and for Hank Pym, that's saying a LOT)! All this and more! | Notes = * Takes place following the events of and and prior to . * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}